Horizon
by purpleisaflavor
Summary: What if you spent your entire life living in the spotlight? Thinking you had it made, but really you were being lied to.That's what happened to David Aubrey, the teen hearthrob. Now he has a quest and a hard choice to make. my first fanfic, review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING OF THE PJO SERIES. I'M JUST A BIG FAN.**

Prologue

Mount Olympus was oddly empty that one morning, except for Hestia faithfully tending to the hearth and warming Olympus. Later the gods piled into the throne room for their meeting, all but one sun god.

"If Apollo is late again for this meeting I will personally take matters into my own hands." Zeus declared angrily.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a big meanie. Just give him, like, a few more minutes and he'll be here, geez."

"He better." Zeus grumbled.

The minutes passed, then hours and still no Apollo. Then finally, after two and a half hours the sun god showed.

"Hello my fellow Greeks how art thou doing?" Apollo said as he sauntered in.

Zeus gave Apollo the evil death stare that's usually reserved for someone who's about to be electrocuted; or in Apollo's words "Zeus-ified".

"You're late again Apollo what's your excuse this time?" Zeus growled.

"Okay first of all, I thought the meeting was tomorrow, and I had to help my kid with the whole World Tour thing he's got going on." Apollo replied defensively.

Hera then gave an annoyed huff and stated, "You really need to stop spending so much time with _that boy_ you're making him more powerful than he already his. He needs to go to that camp that those half-bloods go to."

Athena spoke next, "As much as I hate to say this, Hera's right. Your son is much too powerful to live among the mortals now. It's not an option anymore; you need to give the satyrs the permission to take him to Camp Half-Blood."

"I can't do that! It'll ruin his perfectly good life and I can't do that to him!" Apollo yelled, "He's way too used to the fame and fortune and the flashing lights that he grew up with to adapt to anything else!"

"I agree with Apollo." Aphrodite declared, "His son is, like, way to famous to be, like, not famous he loves Hollywood and to take that away would be, like, homicide."

"I'm sorry brother, but I agree with Hera on this situation," Artimes said, "You need to let him go to the camp and train before the monsters or Gaea get to him."

Apollo shuddered at the thought of his most powerful son falling into the hands of the enemy.

"Fine," he said, "I'll tell him who I really am and who he is. Happy now?"

Zeus stood up and walked over to Apollo, "I'll be happy once I see him in that camp training along with the rest of the demigods. But if he's not I will be forced into taking matters into my own hands and I know that is not what you want." Zeus's master bolt sparked on his throne, Apollo gulped and said, "No, sir."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing! **

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of the PJO series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1**

The lights are flashing, the music is pumping, and most importantly, the crowd is screaming my name. _David! David! David! _They scream, just _begging_ for an encore; but alas I have to disappoint, it's 1:30AM and even David Aubrey needs his beauty sleep. I say my final goodbye to Brazil and run back to the tour bus. Upon entering my stylist, Amy, runs toward me screaming.

"OMG! Superstar, that was _amazing_! Your best concert, like, ever!" Amy screams while hugging me tightly.

"Amy, you know I love you… but please, can you let go and stop screaming so I can sleep?" I say. Amy really is an amazing stylist; she has a super successful designer clothing line called Aphrodite & Eros Inc., which she made specifically for me, she's been to Fashion Week every year for three years, has a shop on Rodeo Drive, 5th Avenue, and Madison Avenue, and she's only nineteen. She's the best, but she's really hyper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Superstar. I'll be quiet now, but that was really amazing. I can't wait to get to Argentina! It's gonna be epic!" Amy whisper-screams.

I smile and feel the excitement pulsate through my veins. _"This World Tour is going to be epic" _I say in my head. The door to my section of the bus opens and my dad walks in.

"Hey buddy!" he says, "That was your best concert yet, better than any of mine."

I laugh, my dad is famous too, he actually made my fame by getting me my own TV show and record deal when I was only two, and the rest is history. "I don't think any of my concerts could be better than yours Dad."

"Whatever, you should get to bed know, you have an archery lesson tomorrow at ten." My dad says, "And you can't be late again."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Dad, I see no point to these lessons. I mean, when am I ever going to use it?"

"You never know a monster may attack you or a mob of screaming teenage girls, there is really no big difference." Dad replies.

I roll my eyes, and Henry, my travel agent/publicist and CEO of Hermes Travel Agency, walks into the room toying with his BlackBerry.

"Hey man great concert. Are you ready for Argentina?" Henry asks.

Before I can reply, my dad says "Actually I was thinking we could take a little detour, and go to New York, we haven't been there in a long time."

Henry and Amy both look at my dad as if he had grown another head, "Are… are you sure about that Apollo?" Henry asks, "New York can wait just a little bit longer."

"Yeah," Amy agrees, "I mean it'll still be there. It's not like it's going anywhere."

My dad just shakes his head, "We have to go, it can't wait anymore." A flash of fear, anger, and sadness pass through Dad's eyes, but it goes just as quickly as it comes and he says "Pack your bags buddy! We're goin' to the Big Apple!"

I try to feel excited, but the look that Amy any Henry give my dad, a look of concern and fear, worries me, and so does the way they were talking, it was as if someone that is out to get them is in New York. Then the emotions that flashed in my dad's eyes were troubling also, as if something horrible is out to get him… or me. But I push those thoughts to the back of my mind, if something in New York was so bad we wouldn't be going right? But I can't shake the feeling of uneasiness that keeps haunting me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chp2 should be up soon! Review please! **

**-XoXo purpleisaflavor 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the PJO Series, so don't even **_**try**_** to sue****.**

**Chapter 2**

I tried to calm my uneasiness as we boarded my private jet bound for New York City, New York; but the efforts were futile. Dad, Amy, and Henry weren't much help; they all gravitated to the back of the jet and talked whispered tones as if what they're conversing about is top secret and dangerous if anyone else hears, but I managed to hear snippets of their conversation; they said something about "the camp" and "half-bloods" and "demigod". I just ignored it; I figured that it was just some boring business thing about my next movie deal, so I slipped on some headphones and watched _The Book of Eli_ to pass the time.

We landed a couple of hours later at J.F.K Airport; Dad's Masserati was there waiting for us, we got in and Dad started to drive.

"Hey Henry what time is my concert at Madison Square? 'Cause I really need to change and tweet my fans, then enhance my hair." I say, now about the hair; it's majorly important, to me anyway. My hair is sunset red with golden highlights, its part of my trademark, along with skinny jeans and Vans all of which are important to my fame.

"Um, you're not performing at The Garden tonight, or tomorrow." Henry replies, "We have some other things to take care of first."

"Well where are we going then? Are we going to renovate Amy's store again? Or am I going on the Today Show again to promote my tour and album?" I ask.

"I would like to renovate my store again, Apollo." Amy says with a slight tone of desperation, "We should do that instead of… um the other thing…"

I look at Amy; she was twirling her brunette hair with one finger, which she only does when she's really upset, I wonder what could make her this nervous.

"No, Amy we can't renovate your store, not until this is over." My dad says.

"You know the Today Show isn't such a bad idea I'm sure I could book it for tomorrow." Henry says with the same tone of slight desperation as Amy.

"Henry, please don't make this any harder for me than it already is. We can't do the today show or renovate Amy's store or anything like that, we just have to finish this first and then we can move on to tour." My dad says. His eyes were filled with fear and worry like before.

"Where are we going? It can't be that bad, can it? Just tell me somebody!" I yell.

Amy and Henry turn to me and my dad looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Remember those Greek stories I used to tell you when you were younger?" My dad says

"Yeah," I say, "My favorite one was the myth where Hermes steals Apollo's sacred cows."

Henry turns red and Dad glares at him and Amy giggles, "Well they're all true, and the three of us are gods. I'm Apollo the god of the sun, prophesies and the arts. Henry is Hermes god of travelers and thieves. Amy is Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty."

I look at him like he's crazy then I burst out in laughter, "Wow good one Dad. Really funny, did you honestly think that I was gonna fall for that? You're funny." I say laughing. I'm expecting everyone else to join me, but they don't instead they look at me with serious faces as if what my dad said was all true. "Wait, you guys aren't laughing. Why?" I say, "Are you really going to even _try_ to keep this up, I mean it makes no sense whatsoever.

"It's all true. I'm really Aphrodite, that's how I got my stores and clothing line so fast. It's also why I have such a great sense of style and matchmaking!" Amy says.

"And I really am Hermes, which is why I can get you to places faster than any mortal can, and why I can sneak you into places without anyone seeing, and why no one can beat me at pranks when April Fool's comes around." Hermes says.

"And oh yeah, I can charmspeak so that's why Hermes can get spots on talk shows even if they already had someone scheduled for that day." Amy says.

"Being the god of all things musical and artsy and acting related it was easy for me to get you a show and a music career and use the Mist to fabricate the story of my fame, so it would look like a prodigy came from another prodigy." Apollo says. "Also the fact that you're my son has to do with your instant fame."

All of what they're saying is slowing sinking in, but I feel numb, "So what your saying is, I'm a demigod, my father is the god of the sun, prophesies, and all things creative arts. My stylist is the goddess of love and beauty, and my travel agent/publicist is the god of thieves and travelers." I say.

"Yes," Apollo says, "That's all true."

I nod and say, "So where are we going?"

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for reading and please review! I'm sorry about the delayed updating. My internet is messed up and I've been snowed in for since 1/26/11 so it's bad snow where I live. I'm making up for it though! Chp3 will be up very soon! Keep reading and please review! **

**-XoXo purpleisaflavor 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the possessions in my room and this computer, so don't sue! **

**Chapter 3**

"Camp Half-Blood is where we're going." My dad says, "You'll be safe there, with the other demigods."

"_Other demigods_… You mean there's more of them? How many more are there?" I ask, "Dad, do you have any more kids?"

Apollo is silent for a moment, and for a second I didn't think he heard me, but then it dawns on me, he has more kids he just all his time on me, and forgot about the rest of them, and a part of me feels the same can be said about Henr- um Hermes and Am- uh Aphrodite and I'm not even their kid. "What about you two?" I ask Hermes and Aphrodite, "Do you have other kids?" They nod silently. A sad look seems to go over Hermes's face but it fades quickly. My numbness turns to anger, "Why did you spend all your time on me and not the rest of your kids?" I ask the three of them, "What is it that's so great about me that need's special attention? And why did it never dawn on you to tell me who I really am and who you all really are?"

They don't answer, Apollo keeps his eyes focused on the road, Aphrodite keeps putting her hair up in messy bun and taking out again, and Hermes keeps fiddling with his BlackBerry. I'm really mad now. "Look," I say, "I'm not used to being ignored or lied to or betrayed by the people I love, so answer me!"

Apollo does, "We spend more time with you because you are very powerful, almost as powerful as the gods, and we needed to stay with you and make sure that no monsters ever got to you, we had to keep you a secret from them, but the secret got out and they got to where we, your mother and I and you, were living." He says, "I tried to save her but I couldn't save you both, we had to leave. I got Hermes to teleport us from New York to Los Angeles, and got Aphrodite to disguise us, and they've been with us ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask in a voice that's barely above a whisper.

"Because if we told you sooner the monsters would find you and kill you and that can't happen." Apollo replies.

"So why tell me now and risk being killed by monsters?" I ask, "Am I less powerful or something?" I ask.

"Oh, no far from it you're more powerful than ever, but Zeus is threatening me to take matters into his own hands if I don't take you to the camp." My dad replies.

I nod and sit back and let what he said sink in. I'm a demigod that's almost as powerful as the gods themselves, and the king of the gods has it out for me for some odd reason, so now I have to go to some special camp where I have to train to be a demigod or whatever. I like Christianity so much better, it's much simpler.

"We're here now." Aphrodite says.

I look out the window and see a hill with a dragon on it and a pine tree with a gold colored fleece hanging from one of its branches. My dad stops the car at the foot of the hill.

"This is where you get off, buddy" He says.

I'm now confused, "What do you mean this is where I get off? Aren't you coming with me?" I ask.

"We can't Superstar," Aphrodite says, "It's, like, against the rules for us to, like, even _be_ here at this hill."

"We're gonna miss you though David Aubrey," Hermes says, "But we can still Iris Message you, and we will."

I give him a hug, then one to Aphrodite, and then to Dad. I get out of the car and wave one last goodbye and begin my trek up the hill.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. The action will start soon in the later chapters and Ms. Love Interest shall show up in the next chapter! Review please!**

**-XoXo purpleisaflavor 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm **_**really**_** sorry about taking so long to update, but I'm a school student and my teachers haven't been light on the homework lately. So anywho review, subscribe, and I don't own PJO! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4

I hate hiking. I really, really do. You know I was never much of a nature guy, and this really isn't a big hill that I have to climb up, but considering the fact that I have never climbed anything before _and_ the grass is all wild and un-mowed I might as well be climbing the Empire State Building. I'm finally at the top of this hill and there's a huge yellow rock blocking my way into this supposed camp.

"Oh great," I say aloud, "honestly, how do they expect me to get across this thing?" The rock is_ much, much_ bigger than I am; it's like fifty feet tall. While I'm standing here I see something gold in my peripheral vision. I turn and there's this pine tree there with a golden fleece hanging from one of its branches. "_Cool fleece, how did they make it out of gold"_ I wonder in my head. Just as I'm about to go touch the fleece, the rock moves, and breathes hot air. I turn around and there is a huge reptilian face staring back at me with blazing red eyes. The rock is a dragon. The dragon growls and foul smelling hot breath fills the air.

"You know," I say to the dragon, "There's this brand new thing called Listerine, it's a mouthwash, and it makes your breath smell good. I suggest you get some; it's a very good investment."

The dragon's not too happy about that, he blocks my way into camp and snorts smoke in my face.

I cough and say, "I'm not much of a smoker because I'm a famous teenager and teen smoking is frowned upon in the society in which I live in; but I know a guy that can get you some Cuban cigars if you want. How's that sound?"

The dragon roars and bares all his teeth at me and blows fire up into the air.

"Okay, okay," I say, "If you're really gonna kill me can I at least know your name?"

The dragon nods and lifts up head and on his neck is a bronze collar with some words on it.

"I'm not much of a reader; it's because of this whole dyslexia thing, it kinda messes with your mind so words jump around and it makes it hard to read." I say.

The dragon just shoves the collar in my face for me to read and I look closer and see that the words were actually in Ancient Greek, and I could somehow read it. The words said: "Hi, my name is Peleus, if I'm lost please return me Camp-Half Blood located on Half-Blood Hill in New York".

"So, Peleus, cool name. Can you let me into the camp please?" I implore.

Peleus grunts and moves out of my way so that I can enter the camp. "Thank you much Peleus!" I say, and I stroll right into the camp.

The inside of the camp is amazing. There are tons of campers running around (surprisingly no one is stopping to bask in my glow) and just as many half goat half dude people too.

"OMG!" I hear someone scream, "YOUR DAVID AUBREY!"

I turn and see a girl who wearing so much pink she looks like a flamingo running in my direction.

"OMG! I love you and your songs and your concerts and your show and your hair and your clothes! I just love you in general! I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you! Are you a half-blood!" The girl talks so fast it sounds like it's all jumbled together.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate your love, now can you-, " the girl cuts me off.

"Do you know what this means! It means we can date now! OMG! This is so huge!" She screams.

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, I'm sixteen, and you're like, what, ten?" I say.

"I'm twelve" the girl says.

" Uh, okay, I'm sure that there's a law against sixteen year olds dating twelve year olds." I say.

The girl frowns, and looks up at me, "Well okay, my name is Linda by the way." she says.

"Okay Linda, can you tell me who runs this place?" I ask.

Linda points to a big mansion type house. "It's called the Big House." She says.

I give her a hug and say thanks and run to the Big House. I get inside the Big House, and there is a girl sitting at a table writing something on a clipboard. She has pretty long black hair, then she looks up at me and I see that she has amazing violet eyes. I totally can't remember how to talk now.

"Hi," the girl says, "I'm Lily Rose. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Uh, um, Hi?" I say. I am totally losing my cool. "You know I'm not normally like this, I'm usually much more articulate than this."

Lily Rose giggles (my gods she has an amazing laugh), "Its okay, it happens to most new half-bloods, but it'll wear off." She says, "So, do you have any clue of who your god-parent is?"

"Uh, yea," I say, "Apollo." I find it strange that she didn't just guess that, I mean my name and face is everywhere, I guess she just has to ask to make sure.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Lily Rose asks.

Now that throws me off. "You don't know my name?" I say.

She looks at me as if I grew another head, "Um, seeing as I just met you no I don't your name."

I'm seriously confused now, "How can you not know who I am? I mean seriously do you have any contact with the outside world?" I say.

"Yeah we do," Lily Rose says, "But we don't have time to socialize with spoiled rich kids all the time. So excuse me if I don't know who you are. Now just tell me your name so I can write it down and give it to Chiron so he can determine whether or not you're some all powerful demigod."

"I am not a spoiled rich kid!" I shout, "Okay well maybe I'm slightly above the middle-upper class, but I am not spoiled!"

Lily Rose rolls her eyes, "Whatever, just tell me your name."

"David Aubrey." I say, and wait for some form of recognition or an epiphany from her.

"Oh, wait I think I've hear of you." She says, "You're that overly conceited and overly glorified famous dude."

«I am not overly glorified!" I say, "The public loves me. I can't help my sheer awesomeness."

"Whatever." Lily Rose says. "You're in Cabin 7, let me go get Chiron."

Just then a boy, who looks about sixteen with blonde hair a white top and black skinny jeans, comes into the Big House, followed by a centaur.

"Hello Lily Rose Tulip Verdant!" the boy says. "What's up?"

"Lily Rose Tulip Verdant? That's your full name? Are you a daughter of Demeter or something?" I ask.

"No." She says, "I'm a daughter of Hermes. My mom was just really into flowers."

"OMG! You're David Aubrey!" the boy says, "I love your songs and movies. I'm Michael Kors by the way."

"Like the designer?" I say.

"I wish no it's spelled C-O-O-R-S." Michael says.

"Oh," I say, and turn to the centaur to say something but he speaks first.

"Hello, David. I see you've met Lily Rose and Michael. I'm Chrion, I run the camp." The centaur said.

"How'd you know my name?" I say, "Have you, like, met me before or something."

"No, I haven't met you personally, but I know the gods have arguing about you ever since you were born." Chiron says.

"Arguing about what?" I ask.

"You really should get settled in your cabin, we can talk about it later." Chiron says he looks kind of troubled about something... hey wait a minute...

"Whoa, hold on back up a bit, did you say 'cabin'," I say, "You expect me to sleep in a cabin?"

"Well, yea" Lily Rose says, all demigods here sleep in a cabin. No special treatment for celebrities."

I roll my eyes and say, "I never get special treatment because I'm famous. You know that private jet I have? _I_ had to pay for that _myself_"

"Yea, but you have, millions to your name so a private jet won't cost so much for you."

"I accually have billions to my name, and that is not the point." I say.

"Uh, sorry to interupt your little debate, but what _is_ the point of your argument?" Michael asks.

I don't say anything, and neither does Lily Rose.

"Okay then," Michael says, "Michael out."

He leaves and Chiron tells Lily Rose to be my guide around camp.

"Ugh, but why do_ I _have to be his guide? Why can't one of the Apollo kids do it?" Lily Rose says.

"Because I asked _you_, now go do it." Chiron says.

Lily Rose sighs and leads me out of the Big House.

"This is going to be a long day." I hear her say.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!**

**XoXo purpleisaflavor **

**3**


	6. AN

**A/N:**

Super sorry its taking me years to update, but I have school, and the teachers aren't light on the homework, I also have exams, so they don't help. Good news though! I shall have time on Thursday to write more chaps. Then the world will be in balance again ;)

XoXo purpleisaflavor

3


	7. The real chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fanfictioners! This is chapter five of my fanfic. Sorry it's been taking so long to get this done, but since I'm out of school I'll have more chaps more often. Enough from me on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying, but since I don't want to be sued I suppose I have to do this… I don't own PJO. I **_**do**_**, however, own David Aubrey, Lily Rose, Michael Coors, and any other OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer For Viva La Vida: I DO NOT OWN THE VIVA LA VIDA! IT IS OWNED BY COLDPLAY! NOT ME! I JUST NEEDED TO USE THE SONG BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE A SONG TO SAVE MY LIFE. ONCE AGAIN, I **_**DO NOT DO NOT DONOT DO NOT OWN THE SONG VIVA LA VIDA! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**_

Chapter 5

**Lily Rose's POV**

"Honestly, if I have to spend _one more day_ listening to David whine about having to do actual manual labor, I might have to be committed to the insane asylum." I say to Michael as I walk into my cabin.

"Oh, please," he says, "You are in mad love with him, you just refuse to admit it."

_What!_ I say in my mind, _this is sooo _not_ true! At least I hope not…I mean, he _is _kinda cute… _"I am not in mad love with David… I don't even remotely like him! And why are you going through my closet? Boys and girls aren't even supposed to be in the cabins together alone."

"Jeez, calm down!" Michael says, "I'm in your closet because you and your clothes need a makeover; and I don't think Chiron or Mr. D is gonna freak if they find out I'm in here with you because I'm your best friend, and yeah, I love you girl, but as a sister and they know that."

I roll my eyes, and say "Whatever, I have to go pick up the brat of brats for his archery lesson."

Michael sighs, "One day you will see, you two are meant to be… ooo that rhymes! I should go into poetry!"

"Please don't" I say as I walk out.

"Dream-crusher!" I here Michael yell jokingly after me.

….

A few minutes later I'm in an empty Apollo cabin looking for David, when I hear music coming from somewhere below the cabin. I listen and follow the sound to a door so well camouflaged into the wall I didn't see it at first. I find the knob and open to reveal a gray staircase, the music is louder now. As I walk down the music gets louder and louder, then the staircase ends to expose a huge white room, with a black grand piano, and sitting at that grand piano is David Aubrey.

As he's playing there's a golden wispy light radiating off of him… and this is really odd, there are other instruments playing… but there is only a piano in the room.

Now he's singing.

_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I said the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice _

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

"_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing_

_Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never _

_Never an honest word _

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors and let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I've become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on silver plate_

_Just like a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king…_

His real voice is so much different than his stage voice; its smoother… almost raspy, but in a really cool way… and there's that golden light surrounding him, its like an aura that you can see… it's really odd… and then there were the other instruments playing…

David turns and sees me and jumps away from the piano startled.

"When did you get here?" he shouts, "How did you even find this cellar?"

This is a new side of David Aubrey; he always acts like he's too cool to portray any emotion. This (not that I wanted to scare him) makes him more… real.

"I found it when I came to look for you and I heard music, so I followed the sound." I answer, "You sounded amazing. Why don't you sing that way all the time?"

He just shrugs, "It's just not me, although I did consider changing my sound…"

"You should," I say, "You would sound better than you already do."

David raises one eyebrow, a slow smile creeps across his mouth, and he walks closer to me, "Better?" he says, "That implies that you think I was at least good… which means you actually like my music."

How does he get all of that from one word?

"Yes," I reply, "I do like your music, I just don't like the way you act sometimes. No offense, but you're kinda conceited."

David walks closer to me until we're less than a foot apart. "I'm not like that all the time." He says.

I'm melting inside. David Aubrey's golden amber _gorgeous_ eyes are melting me. "How do I know you're not like that, if it's the only thing I see?" I ask.

"How about I pick you up from your cabin at 8:00 and take you away from the camp for a little bit and show you how I really am?" David says.

"Did you just ask me out?" I ask.

David smiles and says, "I think you know the answer." Then he walks out.

I don't know if it's good or bad that I have a crush on a guy that I would never peg as my type… if I even _have_ a type.

Romance sucks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! New chaps coming soon. Review please! I need some reviews! No flames please. This is my first fanfic.**

**Once again I DO NOT own the song Viva La Vida. No copyright infringement intended.**

**XoXo**

**purpleisaflavor **

**3**


End file.
